


One-Shots

by Twotomatoidiots



Series: Twotomatoidiots's One Shots [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, multiple AUs, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of oneshots from different pairings; tags added as i go</p><p>Send prompts to me on tumblr: twotomatoidiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan Hates Brendon

Ryan fucking hated Brendon Urie.

Okay, let him restart. Brendon Urie was an asshole hell bent on always beating Ryan at everything. From track, to theatre, to music class, even to regular fucking class. They were always competing. 

There was no official declaration of war. No, instead it happened middle of freshmen year when Ryan had raised his hand to answer a question Ms. Johnson had asked him and when he was told he was wrong, Brendon’s hand shot up. When he got it right, he turned over his shoulder to look at Ryan, smirk, and face forward again.

Next, it was in everything. When Ryan joined track, Brendon was right behind him. When Ryan had beaten the school’s record one race, Brendon had beaten his time by half a second.

When Ryan tried out for the school’s lead in the play, he had gotten understudy to no other than Brendon fucking Urie.

Every goddamn time Brendon beat Ryan, he’d send this little smirk at him, mocking him.

It wasn't like Brendon won every time. Ryan still got head editor for the newspaper, still got higher grades than Brendon, but it never mattered. Brendon would still grin like it was him winning. 

So, Ryan hated Brendon Urie.

That never really explained what happened, though.

Ryan had grabbed Brendon, pushing him into an empty classroom, ready to bitch Brendon out for his most recent win: being elected student council president when Ryan got bumped to Vice. So he shut the door, turning around and shoving his index finger into Brendon’s chest.

“You don’t even like committee, why would you run-” Was as much as Ryan had gotten out before Brendon rolled his eyes, backed Ryan into the wall and shoved his mouth onto Ryan’s 

It wasn’t like Brendon was ugly, quite the opposite, actually, he was really fucking attractive. His stupid quiffed hair was the reason half the girls in their grade got fluttery around dance times and Valentine’s Day.

So could you really yell at Ryan for kissing back? Or opening his mouth and letting himself be pushed harder against the wall, wrapping his legs around Brendon’s waist, arms around his neck and in his hair?  
Exactly. Which is why Ryan let this continue, even letting Brendon push him into a position that allowed Brendon to shove his tongue in deeper. 

Ryan didn’t even like kissing. It was gross and slobbery and fucking unsanitary, but he really couldn’t give a damn as long as Brendon continued kissing him like this.

Until he heard a click of the door right next to them being locked and footsteps walking away. He broke the kiss, shoving Brendon off him and yanking on the doorknob, which didn’t give at all. 

Fuck.

“I guess we’ll just have to find some way to entertain us until we get let out,” Brendon smirked, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist from behind. 

Ryan really hated Brendon Urie


	2. Brendon and Ryan are Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon was 8 when the words first appeared on him

When Brendon was 8, a dark line of words appeared on his skin. He was excited, everyone was when theirs' appeared. What appeared were the words his soulmate would first say to him, but Brendon didn't know what those words said. It was something Brendon had never heard before. 

When Brendon had showed his mother, she clicked her tongue, went to one of the drawers in their kitchen, and pulled out a black band made of wool, shoving it onto his upper arm, covering the words

"You are never to take this off," she had said to him. He nodded, like he was taught to when an adult told him to do something; but when he got to school he would rip it off, shove the band into his pocket, only to put it back on at 3:30 when his mom would pick him up. 

It wasn't until middle school, seventh grade, actually, that he heard the words on his arm being spoken. Not in his context, though. There was no,"What the-", the was only a,"Did you fucking see the new episode last night? It was crazy!"

And, it was spoken by a girl. 

Brendon didn't think his soulmate was a girl. 

~~

When Brendon was 18, he quit the Church of Latter Day Saints, left Nevada, and moved to New York City instead, studying music for college. He liked it there, it was always loud and no one looked at you funny if you were acting strange, so unlike Brendon's small little town outside Las Vegas. 

 

Brendon got a job at a Starbucks (like New York needed anymore) and was actually pretty good at it. It kind of helped crave the need for caffeine that built up over 18 years, too. 

Brendon kept the band on, his slurred arm something that could offend customers.   
~~

Brendon was 20 and still working at Starbucks, still working towards his music degree and career. He met a guy, dated him for five months until the guy found his soulmate, and left Brendon. 

~~

When Brendon was 21, he gave up on finding his soulmate and wore the band all the time. 

~~ 

When Brendon was 22, he finished college and had an interview with a label. That morning, for the first time in a year, he wasn't wearing his band, having lost it some time the night before. 

That was when it happened. 

He hadn't met to run into him, but Brendon was busy checking his phone, making sure he had to the right floor, right room, right interviewer (some person named Ryan Ross), not willing to risk making mistakes today.

That was when he ran into the brunet guy with a four cup coffee holders, conveniently holding four scalding cups of coffee, which spilled over the man carrying them.

"What the fuck dude!" The guy snapped at Brendon, trying to wipe the burning coffee off his shirt and pants before it could seep through. 

Brendon froze, unbelieving. 

Of course, of fucking course this would happen to Brendon on the one day he needed to be paying attention, was all that was running through his mind

"Can you speak!" The guy scowled at Brendon. 

"This is so not happening right now," Brendon was finally able to get out. The guy froze too, Brendon able to hear a low,"Fuck," afterwards. 

The man straightened up, holding out his hand with a sheepish expression,"Hi, I'm Ryan Ross."

Ah fuck, of course his soulmate would be the guy supposed to be interviewing him today. 

Brendon took his hand, just as sheepish,"Brendon Urie."

Judging by Ryan's face, he knew who Brendon was. 

He let himself glance over his soulmate, taking in what he looked like. 

If he still believed in God, he'd be on his knees, thanking him right now.

Ryan, was, for a better term, fucking hot. His eyes were amazing, honey colored (Brendon swore he saw eyeliner around his eyes), his hair brown and parted in a swoop with some sticking up in the back. He was tall and lanky, but made it work. 

So, yeah, Brendon's soulmate was beautiful. 

~~ 

Two months later, Brendon was signed to the label, and living with Ryan. As soon as he saw Ryan's fireplace, he had taken the black band from his suitcase, thrown it in, and watched it burn, Ryan smiling like a dork from the kitchen doorway at him. 

~~  
One week after that and Brendon had shown Ryan off to everyone he possibly could: Jon (his friend he made from his Starbucks days), other friends, his parents and siblings, even the mailman (Ryan scowled at that one). 

(Brendon had also found out where Ryan's soulmark was (and that he only first found it after their fifth date). It was on the inside of Ryan's thigh (it was also very sensitive, so sensitive that Ryan squirmed and arched when Brendon had time to explore it).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent me this prompt 
> 
> Feel free to send me more on tumblr (of any ships): twotomatoidiots


	3. Pete Accdiently Dyes Parrick's Hair by Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au when one soulmate dyes their hair, streaks of the same color appears on the other

Out of all the ways for humanity to evolve, it was into the concept of soulmates. There was no chancing and hoping that whoever you married was “the one”. Instead. humanity evolved to include soulmates into one of the first mammal traits.

Hair.

There was no people with markings on their bodies that matched together. No, there was instead an ability that streaked your hair with the color your soulmate changed theirs. The only way to keep your natural color was if neither ever dyed their hair, or dyed it back to their natural color. But there was no way to get rid of it either. You couldn’t cut it off, it would only shift to another lock of hair. If you tried to dye only the streaks, your hair wouldn’t accept the dye/

It was a real pain in the ass.

Which is why when Patrick woke up that day to snickering from him roommate and best friend, Joe, he had no idea what was going on. 

“Your fucking hair, man, oh god,” Joe guffawed. Patrick shot up, confused. He turned his head to the large mirror that sad on his drawer across the room. Among his normal light brown (“Ginger” as many people described it as) were... fuck.

Rainbow streaks. In his fucking hair. There was neon green, yellow, fucking red and blue and purple and even pink. Patrick didn’t even think pink was in the rainbow. When he met his soulmate, he was gonna scream at them. He glanced a little to the left, noticing the suit hanging over the chair on the corner of the room.

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, he had an interview today!

Patrick heard a shutter of a phone and turned to see Joe bringing his phone down, typing on the screen.

“Joe, what the fuck,” Patrick exclaimed, rushing into the bathroom right outside his bedroom door, hoping he didn’t sleep in. 

“It’s funny, I’m posting it. ‘Soulmate trouble’ or ‘trouble in rainbow city’? i don’t know which caption I like better.” Joe narrowed his eyes in concentration, staring at the wall as he thought it out.

Patrick glanced at his phone, cursing at the time. Not only had his soulmate ruin pretty much any chance of Patrick getting signed, Patrick was also late to that meeting. He looked at the sink, sighing.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
~~

Patrik was rushing to the subway station when his phone buzzed. He slid his ticket into the machine and pushed the gate, stepping onto the platform and onto his train about to leave. He held onto the pole, fishing his phone out of his pocket to see a new picture message from joe. He unlocked his phone, clicking on the photo to enlarge it.

It was a picture of Patrick, with his rainbow hair, and a frantic expression, captioned with ‘guess whos soulmate got a dye job’. Before he could reply, another message bubbled popped up. 

There was a turn in the track, Patrick’s body shaking with the train. When he was able to focus on the new message, he groaned/

‘theres over 2,000 notes on it, srry’ 

“Fuck you Joe,” Patrick muttered. The woman on the seat near him covered her child's ears, glaring at Patrick. He really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

~~

When Patrick got home two hours later, he fell face-forward down onto the couch, letting out a deep breath into the old cushions. The woman interviewing him had taken one look at his hair and grimaced, but continued with the interview. By the end, she had ended the meeting with a,”We’ll call you in a few days.” That, Patrick had learned, meant, ‘You are so not getting this job’.

“Didn’t go well?” Joe asked from the loveseat across the table/ Patrick had enough energy in him to flip Joe off.

“Wow, I thought I was going to show you something you’d definitely want to see, but nevermind now,” Joe said in a voice that made Patrick instantly groan, because that as Joe’s voice that said, ’This is actually something you should really know’. Patrick managed to pull himself into a sitting position, raising an eyebrow at Joe. Joe grinned, tapping on his phone screen before handing the phone to Patrick, who took it warily. 

Patrick glanced down, then met Joe’s eyes,”You’re kidding me.”

“Nope,” Joe said, popping the P,”That’s Pete Wentz, head of the label you were meeting with today; doesn’t his hair look familiar?”

It did. It did look familiar because it was the same colors that sat on Patrick’s scalp currently. 

“That’s not all; guess what private message I got on Tumblr today?” Joe said, not really phrased as a question. Joe didn’t let Patrick answer,”Go to my photo album, the most recent photo, you’ll really be surprised.”

Patrick went to the home screen, scrolling a page until he saw the icon with a flower on it. He clicked on it, then tapped on the main album, tapping once again on the most recent pictured in the list.. 

There was a screenshot of a Tumblr message there, from a blog called ‘ahomeboyslife’, saying,’I saw your post and I think the person in your post is my soulmate??? My friends dyed my hair like that as a joke. Pls respond -pete’

Patrick blacked out for a moment. When he came to, Joe was slipping his phone in his pocket before sitting back down on the loveseat. “I gave him your blog name, then told him you’d be more than happy to meet him for coffee at that Starbucks on the corner tomorrow, 12pm sharp, don’t be late. It’s late, I’m going to bed, night.” Joe waved then went off into his own room, leaving Patrick gaping on the couch. He opened his own Tumblr, checking his notification where at the top one appeared:

‘ahomeboyslife’ is now following you’

Oh god.

~~

So, there Patrick was at 11:50 the next day, sitting at a table in Starbucks, pushing his fedora down his head more every time someone gave him a strange look. He took out his phone from his pocket, glancing at the time.

11:51.

He could not do this. 

patrick stood up, turning around when he collided into something surprisingly hard. He looked down, saw shoes and cursed.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking and-” That was when his eyes met brown eyes, and slightly above that? A mess of rainbow dyed hair. 

Oh.

His soulmate held out his hand,”Pete Wentz.”

Patrick took it, managing a ,”Patrick Stump,” before adding,”Please don’t dye your hair like this ever again, it really doesn’t look good on me.”

Pete laughed.”I’d have to disagree, i doubt anything could look bad on you,”

Patrick dropped his hand, and flushed bright red, not even needing a mirror to know he resembled a tomato right now. 

Pete grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

Patrick was so falling hard already.


	4. Gabe/William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt for Gabilliam fluff

“I’m hoome!” Gabe calls out as he steps into their apartment, dropping his suitcases before closing the door and locking it. He glanced to the sofa, expecting to see Bill there, writing or something. Instead, the couch was empty of Gabe’s very attractive boyfriend.

“..Bilvy?” He called out again. A low groan was heard from down the hall. Gabe walked slowly, grabbing the broom from their little kitchenette and holding it like a bat incase someone jumped out and tried to kill him. 

When he got to their bedroom, he put the broom down, seeing his boyfriend asleep in their bed, His heart swelled when he noticed his curled around the body pillow he bought for Bill before he left on tour ("Why do I need this?” “So you won’t get lonely while I’m gone”)

He tried to walk into the room quietly, not wanting to wake him up, but he stepped on the creakiest goddamn floorboard known to man, and his boyfriend’s eyes flutter open and closed. Gabe cursed the floor, deciding fuck it, and walking over to the bed, sitting next to his boyfriend and kissing the top of his head.

“Gabe?” His boyfriend murmured.

“Yeah, Bilvy, it’s me,” Gabe whispered, running his hand through Bill’s hair.

“Cuddle…” Bill whined.

Gabe smiled,”I can’t, there seems to be a body pillow occupying my spot…”

“‘uck the pillo’, com’ere.” William tugged on Gabe’s hand tht was still in his hair. Gabe smiled, kicking off his shoes. He tugged the pillow from Bill’s grasp and threw it on the floor, deciding to pick it up later. He laid down on his back, his boyfriend immediately snuggling up to his side, throwing an arm across hi chest, and shoving his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck.

“‘issed ‘ou,” William murmured.

Gabe, as best he could, kissed his forehead, replying,”Missed you too, love you; go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

“Lov’ou, too,” William whispered before Gabe felt Bill’s breathing slow down. He could put away his bags later, he decided as he shut his eyes, tugging the covers over them and following his boyfriend into slumber.


	5. Ryan/ Brendon Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on tumblr: can you write a (ryden) one shot here all of the band members have superpowers and play around with them on tour???
> 
> Sorry this sucks, I had no idea where to go with this

“Spencer! You bastard!” was all that was heard before their drummer was lifted into the air, spinning into circles. Brendon stormed into the room, Ryan following, dragged by the pieces of metal connecting their wrists. Jon only stood up, putting his right hand on Brendon’s shoulder, and focused. Brendon’s knees crumpled, causing Spencer to fall back down onto the couch, vision spinning.

“He deserved that Jon!” Brendon whined, leaning on his boyfriend for support, still weak from Jon’s powers. Ryan looked over at Spencer, narrowing his eyes. He straightened up, leaning over to his boyfriend’s ears and whispered,”They’re in his bunk, under the mattress.”

“Fuck you Ryan,” spencer moaned, eyes squeezed tight, trying not to throw up.

“Someone’s already on that,” Brendon called as he dragged Ryan to the back, lifting up the bunk telepathically and grabbed the key with his free hand.

~~

So, yeah, the Panic! guys had powers, it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t common for people to have powers, but they weren’t actively threatened like Marvel and DC would have you believe. People with powers and those without them followed the same laws, went to the same school, had the same jobs, everything was fine. 

It didn’t mean Ryan was comfortable with people knowing about his, though. Yeah, sure, people were okay with powers, but it didn’t mean they liked the. people with physical powers were treated the same, like his boyfriend, who was telekinetic. People like Ryan, who had telepathy, they weren’t very social. No one liked talking to someone who could read through their mind than talking verbally.

(Not that Ryan ever would; it was an invasion of privacy)

~~

When Spencer and Ryan met Bredon, they were seventeen. Brendon was known throughout their school for his powers, not a lot of people in their small Nevada town had powers like they did. Brendon was Mormon, so people didn’t actively see them, but everyone knew he had them. It was a sixth sense type of thing.

Ryan hadn’t been so careful with his powers back then, sometimes thoughts slipping through the barriers he had taught himself to put up. One in particular had caught his attention one day:

oh god, he’s so cute

When Ryan glanced over to where it had come, only Brendon was there, the latter’s eyes flitting away to laugh at something Brent had said. 

They started dating a week later after Ryan pulled Brendon under the school bleachers and kissed him.

~~  
While on tour, they fired Brent and met Jon, someone else like them, but instead of powers like Ryan, Brendon, or Spencer (who has heightened reflexes and speed), Jon had the power to take them through touch. He could momentarily stop theirs from working if he so wished.

~~

Ryan and Brendon spent the rest of the Fever tour slowly becoming more comfortable with using their powers. 

One night, while onstage, Ryan found another part of his power that scared him.

He could ‘suggest’ a person to do something. He only found this out onstage when he wished Brendon could kiss him, As soon as he thought that, Brendon had sauntered over, grabbed the side of his face, fans deafening, even through their ear blocks.

Ryan stayed in his bunk for the rest of the night, threatening anyone mentally who came close to his bunk. He woke up the next morning to Brendon curled around him, snoring into his shoulder.

Brendon refused to listen to his reasons, instead choosing to make-out with him all day...Ryan didn’t exactly say no.

~~  
The worst part about Ryan’s power, Brendon decided, was how he often got away with it. 

They would be on stage, Brendon singing and making the crowd crazy, Spencer killing the drums, Jon being the silent, but deadly addition. And Ryan? 

Ryan had been teasing him all night. He would wait for breaks in the song, moments when Brendon’s concentration would slip the tiniest bit, before sending him thoughts that aren’t appropriate for public performances. Especially when the person receiving those thoughts didn’t have a guitar to hide behind, unlike the sender of those thoughts.


	6. Ryan/ Brendon Coffee Sop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propmt: I see you coming into the coffee shop everyday and ordering a black coffee but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish it. Are you trying to look mature or something?

At first, Ryan shrugged it off: he worked in a coffee shop, people came in and ordered something they didn’t like almost daily. He never got offended or anything. But, normally, the next time people come in, they buy a different drink, not the same one. But, Ryan made the drinks, he didn’t have the right to comment on people’s personal choices.

So, when the kid, maybe a year younger than him with brown hair and brown eyes and dorky red glasses, came in everyday, ordered a small black coffee, sat down at one of the tables by the window, took one sip, spit it out, then threw the cup away, left, then repeated the process, Ryan got a little annoyed. Ryan worked in a coffee shop, he knew how expensive coffee was, so why the fuck did this kid keep throwing it out. He must have wasted at least twenty bucks in the last week alone. 

Days one through four, Ryan shrugged it off, leaving the guy to his own wishes.

Day five Ryan had Ryan secretly watching his reaction as he handed the middle aged lady her medium iced caramel frap with whip cream.

Day six Ryan offered the dude some sugar packets, or some creamer at least. The man smiled and politely shook his head. Ryan turned his body and rolled his eyes when the man grimaced at the coffee (“Ryan, it’s his choice in what coffee he wants to drink,” “Shut up, Spencer, you haven’t seen his reactions.”).

On the seventh day, after watching the man try to drink black coffee, he swore that if the dude came back the next day, he’d do something about it.

On the eighth day, Ryan was a little cranky. His boss had fired another barista, meaning Ryan had to take on more shifts.He normally wouldn’t mind the extra money, except every time he’s on, it just so happens to be the time when Black Coffee Guy would come in. So, what the door opened with a chime, Ryanl looked up and tried not to frown when he noticed it was the dude.

“Hi, can I have a medium black coffee, please?” The dude ordered.

Ryan stared,”No.”

The guy blinked,”...Excuse me?”

“You come in here everyday, order the same thing, take one si[, then throw it out. Order something you actually like, please,” Ryan replied, noticing the man’s cheeks slowly turn pink (“Wow, he’s kinda cute…”)

“Uh, I don’t know what else to order... any suggestions?” The guy smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.   
“Well, I like french vanilla, but a lot of people seem to like caramel,” Ryan explained.

“Uh, I guess I’ll take a medium french vanilla,” the guy said, a smile evident on the corner of his lips. 

Ryan returned it with a small one of his own,”Coming right up.”

“Thanks for the help,” The man leaned slightly in,”Ryan,” The man smiled, stepping to the side to let the next person order. 

Oh, right, name tag.

When the man’s drink was done, Ryan handed it to him, saying,”You know, it’s kind of unfair for you to know my name, but I don’t know your’s.”

The man smiled,”My name’s Brendon,” Brendon looked down at his watch, expression turning into one of worry before rushing out,”Thanks for the coffee, but I gotta go, early lecture, see you later Ryan.” He hurried out the door, pausing in front of the window in Ryan’s eyesight. Ryan saw him take a sip warily from the cup, before smiling, then turning and giving Ryan a thumbs up through the glass. 

Ryan didn’t even care that the man waiting for Ryan to take his order cleared his throat at him, spending the rest of the day with a funny feeling in his stomach


End file.
